In spite of the many and diverse safety devices studied and provided by press manufacturers, the instances of accidents in this specific field of work to date, prove to be at a too high and unacceptable level.
Indeed the amputation of fingers, hands, or upper limbs is shown by statistics to be the most frequent type of injury.
The mechanical eccentric cam presses used in a vast range of application, in which cutting and bending are relevant, are essentially made of a press frame with one or two columns, and a simple slide, controlled by a cam shaft.
Having described the various ways of running in the operation of machines such as these, we will analyse the causes of accidents to understand how the device works to eliminate them. Presses usually can have three types of stroking.